lullaby
by JoKuL FrOsTi
Summary: this is a songfic to nickleback's Lullaby. its a one-shot so far, but i'm considering continueing the story. R&R please! i suck at summaries. sorry.
1. Lullaby

**This lil one-shot is dedicated to one of my best friend, T., and to everyone who feels that they are alone. i want you to know that you aren't alone. there is always someone there for you, you just have to look, and trust. **

**"Lullaby"**

_Well, I know the feeling Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge And there ain't no healing From cutting yourself with the jagged edge I'm telling you that, it's never that bad Take it from someone who's been where you're at Laid out on the floor And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

I read the letter that had been left on my bed. " Dear Jack, i want you to know that i love you like you were a brother, but not even you can keep the pain away. its just, just too uch, and i can't take it anymore. so, tonight, its all going to end at midnight. Goodbye Jack. you're my best friend." oh no... nonono... she couldn't... she wouldn't... but a small vice at the back of my mind said she could and is going to. i have to save her! i blasted through the window, going a thousand miles a minute to reach her. please let me get there in time! please don't let it be too late! but the little voice inside said in a cruel tone, "it will be too late. it was too late from the moment she made up her mind. you failed her jack. you failed to keep her safe and happy. this is all your fualt!" "no!" i yelled, angry at it. i pushed myself to go faster. i just had to get to her in time. i knew where she'd be.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own_ lullaby

i tried her cell. it rang and rang and rang. "Hi..." " Wyntia!" "You've reached my voicemail. leave a message at the beep, and i'll get back to you when i can! bye!" "NO!" i hung up, redailing it. everytime, i got her voice mail. " Dammit!" i cursed. i sped onwards.

_Please let me take you Out of the darkness and into the light 'Cause I have faith in you That you're gonna make it through another night Stop thinking about the easy way out There's no need to go and blow the candle out Because you're not done You're far too young And the best is yet to come_  
_So just give it one more try to a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby_

i remembered when i first saw her. i had stumbled across her by accident. she was walking towards a ledge, crying. "Why are you crying?" "Because i'm sad." she said, surprised by my appearance, but too distracted to care. "Why?" "Because this world is a hideous, cruel place, and i can't stand it." "So, when are you gonna stop being sad?" i asked. she now stood at the very edge, peering over into the rocks below. "Right now." she said. then she surprised me. she jumped. that fall would have killed her if i hadn't flown down after her, catching her and bringing her back up to the top. "Now why are you gonna jump? don't you know you would have died?" i asked. she struggled against my hold "That's the point Idiot! let me go!" she yelled. "Wait, you want to die? why? you're so young." i said. "Because... because i can't take the p-p-pain!" she said, breaking into tears and slumping to the ground. "Hey. hey... it'll be alright. here, let me take you someplace good. someplace happy." i said. i took her to north's and she never left. although she had made progress from the first time, i always had to keep an eye on her, just in case she slipped again. clearly, i had let my guard down to let it get this bad.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom Everybody's been forgotten When everybody's tired of being alone Yeah, everybody's been abandoned And left a little empty handed..._

i remembered a fight we had had the other day. what if i never got to apoligize? we had fought because she had brought up suicide, and i snapped at her. we hadn't talked since. i called her phone agian, and again, i got her voicemail. this time, i left a message. "Hey, Wyntia. i just wanted to tell you that i'm sorry. im sorry for the things i said, and for not being there when you needed me, for not listening. im sorry for everything. please, just, don't do it. please? i love you, and i don't know what id do without you. you're like my lil sister. please, don't do it." i ended the call, flying on. i was almost there...

_So if you're out there barely hanging on...Just give it one more try to a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby_

i spotted her. she was by a blossom tree near a pond. the japanese gardens. she had always said that if she were to die her way, it would be here. she was sitting under it, staring up at the stars and the moon. she checked her watch. it read midnight. she pulled out a orange bottle full of little pills. she opened it, and i shot forward. she lifted it to her lips... i reached her in time! i knocked it out her hands, holding her in my arms as she struggled against me. i turned her to face me. "What were you thinking? do yu know what you did? you gave me a heart attack! don't you ever, ever do that again! you're my best friend!" i said, holding her to me. we rocked back and forth. "you came. i thought you wouldn't. i thought no one would. Thank you Jack Frost. thank you." she said, crying. I held her to me, singing the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when i was sad. "I'll always be there for you lil devil. don't ever forget that. you're my lil sis after all, are you?" she smiled, laughing behind her sobs. "Come on. its late. you better get some sleep." i said. i took her back to north's and we spoke not a word of what had happend. as i laid her down, she asked me to stay. i agreed, sitting down on the bed next to her. "i promise to get better Jack." she said before dozing off. " And i promise to always watch out for you."

...

so, here you go. i love you all. shud i continue the story of Jack and Wyntia? idk. just an idea... btw, WYntia is elf for Fade.


	2. Reasons why

**hey, sorry h20pf! took awhile, i know... busy with life. anyways, here you go. chapter two, without further adue! hey, i think i rhymed!whatevs...**

"Wyntia! You comin over after practice? it ends at four-thirty." said Justin, one of my aquiantences. i say aquaintence, because i never actually counted anyone i talked to as a friend. they were just people to talk to when i was bored. i thought about it, then shook my head no. i didn't feel like socailizing today. or any day really. btw, i'm Wyntia Storm. i'm sixteen. i go to Burgess High School, home of the Bob Cats. Whoopy! Go Bob! yep. i wear black everyday and every night. i wear black on black on black, sprinkled with black. i am so pale, i'm classified as albino, even though i'm not techniquly albino. i have dull, frizzly black hair that i can NOT control WHATSOEVER. and i have dull grey eyes that always looked tired. the bags under my eyes didn't help much. i walked off, leaving the warm sneaker scented gym, for the cool windy, dismal day of mid winter. i sort of smiled at it. i say sort of, because i hadn't actually smile smiled in years. _years. _since i was like... i dont even know or care anymore. about anything. i just went through every day, not caring. because if i cared, then i'd hurt. i didnt want to hurt. i'd hurt before, and i didn't like it. so i didn't care. that was the philosophy i lived by. i stepped into the cool climate of the coffee shop i was a regular at. the girl behind the counter, Leah, had grown used to me, and always had my drink ready and charged to my tab, ( not as often as she should have), by the time i stepped in. she was a nice girl, early twenties, aybe. i think she was nineteen. she handed it to me. "Hey Wyntia." she piped cheerfully. i nodded. she had also grown used to my silence, with only occasional words between us. sometimes, on her break, she would come and sit with me, or if she got off early, would give me a ride home. she was a nice, small town girl. when she'd come and sit with me, she would talk. about her life, her low pay, how her mom and brothers are doing, and when her father would be coming home again. she talked about her dreams and her fears. she wanted to get an education, a good college, then, after that, open up a business downtown, and settle down with mr. right, and have a few kids. like i said, nice small town girl. but she had this way about her, the look in her eyes, the way she spoke, as if she was one of those world wise, all knowing old ones who sat at the park and would give you the answers to life if you sat with them long enough. i picked a seat at the window, my usaul. it was in the corner, nice and shadowy. i could watch the world pass by and not be seen. i liked it that way. i pulled out my music and sketch pad, and the specail pencils my mother gave me a while back ago. i started a new picture, a still life picture of a mother and a toddler girl playing in the snow outside. the toddler was fascinated by the white flakes. the mother was smiling. she had that twinkle in her eye, that glow about her. my mother had that once too. once. they moved on, but i had immortalized them on my paper in soft grays, and blues and blushes. Leah came over, sitting down across from me. "So, what's new Wytia?" she asked. she didn't expect a verbal answer, i didn't give her one. just a shrug. " The usual, huh? yeah... me too." she took a sip from her drink. steaming cinnamon chocolate. her favorite. i had something to tell her. i drew it out, working silently while she talked. i held it out to her. "Wyntia! that's amazing! Why, it looks like my prince charming, did you draw him out for me?" she asked, her hand held on her heart. i pointed to the sign i had drawn behind the man with my pencil tip. it was the local hardware store. the corner of his shirt had dale's hardware on it. i had seen him the other day and immediatly thought of leah. his name was on the shirt. Ricky. "Dale's hardware...? are you saying he works there?" she asked, her eyes wide. i nodded. "Come on! we've got to go find him!" she said, grabbing her coat and me with it. appearantly, she was off work. i grabbed my stuff quickly, and followed her out. i got in her car, and we drove downtown. we parked outside the store. we got out. well, she got out, i hid behind my sketch pad. she stopped by my door, holding it open. "Come on! i can't do this with out you!" she said. i got out timidly, and followed her into the store, which smelled of paint and wood and metal. "Um, excuse me, but we're looking for a Ricky?" she asked the cash registar lady. " Stocking up isle four. at the end. Newbie." she said. Leah pulled me along the isle. "Excuse me, but are you Ricky?" she asked. the boy turned around. he was about twenty. "Yes...?" exactly like she had described. " this is gonna sound weird, but you have to hear me out. this is my friend Wyntia. say hi wyntia." i waved meekly. " and i once told her what my prince charming would look like, and she drew him out, except, she drew out you... so, if you're not already in a relationship, then would you like to go out on a date with me?" she asked. there was an awekward silence. "i'm sorry. i know this is adrupt, and you don't even know me, but i just really really want to go on a date with you, and my story is true, so i'm not a gold digger or nothing." she said, blushing "Well, people in the city aren't as... direct as you are, but, yeah. sure, i'll go on a date with you. whats your name?" "Leah, Northfur." she uncapped a pen, and wrote down her number on his hand. "Thanks!" she said. he smiled, and went back to stocking the shelves with boxes of hinges. we walked out of the store. "Oh, thank you Wyntia! Thank you thank you thank you!" she said, hugging me. i managed a small squeak. " Your welcome." i said. she gave me a big smile. she knew how hard it was for me to talk. "You wanna ride home?" she asked. "Um,no. I think i'll walk." i said. "you sure?" "Yeah." "k! bye! see you tomorrow!" she said, unlocking her car. i started walking, but stopped, turning to face her. "Leah?" "yeah?" " I'm glad we're... friends." i had never said that word out loud before. it felt right, saying it to her. "Me too." she said. " And leah?" "yeah?" "I'm sorry." "For what?" "Um, nothing." "K, i'll let you know how my date goes see you tomorrow girl!" she said, driving away. i watched her leave, then pulled out a crinkled paper from my pocket, along with a stubby pencil. i walked back into the store and found ricky. " Oh, um... Winter, right?" he said "Wyntia. and i want you to do something for me. on your date, be nice to Leah. be geantlemanly, pull out her chair for her, open the doors, give her your coat. and if goes good, and you continue to see her, be good to her. you hear me? be good to her. she deserves the best, and according to her, you're the best. so be good to her. don't you dare hurt her." i said. "I wouldn't even think of it. i'd never hurt her." he said. i looked into his eyes. i trusted him. "Good." i said. then i left. i held the paper, using my palm as a table. i checked off one thing on it. it was a checklist, to make sure i got everything done before... well, before. setting up leah with ricky was one of my things to do. i had one last thing to do. i walked into the park, and spotted the person i was looking for. an old man, by the name of John. he was a WW tuskegee veteran. i would sit and listen to him tell his stories sometimes. today, he was sitting in his usual spot, by the fountian. he saw me coming, and waved a veiny hand. i waved back. i sat down by him. "Well hello there Winter." " Hello." "Oh, so you're talking today?" "yes sir. but i can't stay long. got something important to do. i just wanted to give this to you." i said, handing him an envelope. "And this." i pulled out a framed picture. one i had drawn. of his beloved wife Isadora, and italian from where he was stationed back in the war. she moved here with him after it was over. he talked about her often. i wished i had known her. "My, oh my Winter. this is a master peice! its Isa, isn't it?" he asked, holding it out before him. "My isa. its like she's here agian, standing before me, saying, ' Now johnny, why you gone and done that?" hah! you 're an amazing artist. and whats the envelope for. can i open it now?" he asked. "Um, no. open it tomorrow after the news." i said. he gave me a questioning look. "Its a surprise. no opening before then, k? now, i gotta go." i said, getting up. "You just like her, you know? you gots her spirit." he said. i smiled at him, and left. i'm sorry john. thats was the second to last envelope i had to deliver. one more left, then i was done. i had slipped one into leah's coat. she wouldn't find it till tomorrow. i went home. my baby brother, Joshua, was taking a nap. my dad was probably at the bar. i kissed his sleeping head. "Love you buddy." i said. i slipped an envelope under the nightlight on his table. then i walked out of the house. i walked out of town. there was a bus stop, just at the city limits. it hardly ever had any passengers on it. i got on it, and rode it till it came to the national sea side park. Devil's Pass. i waited for the bus to disappear, then slipped over the railing. the park was deserted. i walked through it, my footsteps and the laps of the waves the only sound. i followed the trailmarkers, until i reached a clearing. the cliff edge. there was rusty old yellow railing with warning signs on it, keeping visitors a safe distance from the edge. i jumped it. i pulled my coat around me, the wind whipping my hair about. tears started to spill over, my self control cracking. i walked closer, slowly. then i heard a voice. i was startled. but my focus was already on the edge. " Why are you crying?" it was curious. "Because i'm sad." "why?" "because this world is a cruel, hideos place, and i can't stand it." "so... when you gonna stop being sad?" i had reached the edge, some pebbles falling off, plunging into the churning green waves. "right now." i whispered. then i jumped. the air stung my eyes and face, making them numb. i resisted the urge to scream. whoever was up there would surely call 911, but it would be too late by the time they got he-. i felt arms catching me. What? how was this possible?! i stopped falling, and started going up. i was set down in the snow, back on the cliff. "Now why are you gonna jump? don't you know you would have deid?" he asked, holding me. i struggled. how had he stopped me? was he wearing bungee cords or something? i couldn't get a good look at him. "That's the point Idiot!Let me go!" i yelled. "Wait. you want to... die? But why? you're so young..." he said. "Because...because ican't takethe p-p-pain!" i stuttered, my control breaking as i began to sob, slumping to the snowy ground. therewas apause,my cries echoing off the trees. "Hey... hey... it'll be alright. here, ah,um,let me take you someplace good. someplace...happy." said the voice. i finally looked at him. he was my age, but i knew he was different, and i knew how he had caught me. and i accepted it. there wasn't much choice, was there? i nodded, and he lifted me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style. icried, pressing my face into his cool shoulder as houses and trees and skyscrapers passed by below us, the wind whipping my hair around. i fell asleep, exhuasted. i never thought about where i was going, who i was with, or what i had done. i just cried and slept.

- 3rd per. POV-

while wyntia was whisked away, meanwhile, in her little hometown of burgess, the people she had left behind were getting worried. her aquiantences at school paidno real mind. she would begone for days at a time sometimes. (this is not true, she was just more invisible somedays). Leah noticed her absence, but thought nothing of it, as sometimes Wyntia would'nt come in. John, the war veteran she visited,noticed, but thought nothing of it, as shewould not come some days either. her father didn't notice it at all, his drunk stupor was that heavy. her little brother, Joshua, didn't pay attention to her absence, as hehardly saw her sometimes. she was either at school, or put off coming home till late. on the second day, they got worried. and then they found out. John had gone home, and turned on the news. he hadn't opened the letter yet, as requested. Leah, who had gotten home from her second date with Ricky, turned on the tv, which was on the local newschannel. she had yet to find Wyntia's letter. this also happened to be one of those rare days when Mark, wyntia's dad, was not that drunk. he sat on the couch, flicking through the channels when he stopped on the was playing on the floor. do you want to know what they were all watching? let's listen in. " ... I'm Donna Daily, reporting to you live from Devil's Pass,where earlier a couplehiking witnessed a horrific scene. they were filming wildlife when the wife first spotted a young girl. she was walking towards the edge. they thought nothing of it at first, until the girl crossed the safety fence. they went to stop her, but it was too late. here iks the footage from their camera." a clip rolls. it's grainy, but you can definetly make out a young girl, walking towards the ledge, then jumping off it. "This girl, now identified as Winter Storm, age sixteen, goes to the localhigh school. i wish i could say they were looking for her with first aids, but the local police have been searching for hours now for the body, as a jump like that no one could survive. more newson this horrific circumstance will be later posted on our website at www. . back to you tom." all the faces watching this, John's, leah's, her father's, were frozen in shock. "Leah's mother, who had been watching over her shoulder, made a comment. "Now why do people have to go and do that? kill themselves at such a beautifulplace, now thats all its gonna be famous for. shame on who ever she is." "Mom?" "yeah sweetie?" "i've got to go." she grabbed her jacket and ran to the police station. Ricky, and John, plus Wyntia's family were already there. a minature roit was forming. the next day at school, her aquiantences were informed of her death at an assembly. they searched for another week, then pronounced her, officially, dead. a service was held with no body, but an empty coffin, which was paid for by the citizens of Burgess. "A local tragedy" it was called, when most of these people didn't even know her, but everyone attended. her letters were opened and read. many tears were shed.

**so... what do you think? good, bad, eh? please,please, R&R!**


	3. hello again

**hey guys. sad moment in my history. My chemical romance, my favorite band, called it quits. my heart just withered up and died. but i'll still write. without my muse... snflsnfl. well, here's chapter three. i'm listening to them like crazy right now. i might overdose on them. heh. **

Someplace good

i don't remember actually arriving at the place that he had said was good. i just remember it being cold, very very cold. but then it was warm. there was the sound of little bells, and something that made warbling sounds. then another voice, very deep, with a russian accent. "Ah, my boy! oh... what is it you have here?" "North, she's, well, i'll explain later, just, is there a room ready for her?" "No, but there will be. Dingle! Prepare room for guest!" a bell jingled and a pattering of feet was the response. i remember the sensation of being carried up stiars, then my head hit a pillow, and i was out. i drifted in and out of sleep, only glimpses of my surroundings, and i honestly can't remember which were dreams and which were reality. finally, one day, reality was able to grab a firm hold on me. i got up. my hair was a mess, and i had that light headed/ head-achey feeling you get when you're sick and you got up too quick. i was in a pair of pajamas. with a blanket wrapped around me, i headed for the door, and out into a hallway. everything, the walls, the floor, everything was wood, and it smelled like pine and netmeg and cinnamon, and paint. i heard a little jingle and looked down to see a little creature with pointy ears, shorter than my knee. it looked up at me, and i down at it. there was a pause, then it ran down the hall at lightning speed, tripping the whole way. i followed it, slowly. things still danced if i moved to quickly.i followed it out into a balcony area. i looked down. there were little creatures like the one i had followed, and big hairy ones with pony tails and mustaches. they were dashing around, busy. i didn't get long to look, because the thing was getting away. i speed walked after it. it reached a round cage like thing, running between the bars. i jumped after it, just as it pulled a lever. the contraption shot down. i held back my scream. we landed. it ran away. i followed after it. it ran through the scene i had watched from above. i followed it, till i came to a room with a large fireplace, what looked like control panels, and a humongous globe, dotted with little lights. Am i in Dr. evil's lair? i looked around at my surroundings, having caught the creature by its pointy hat. "Woah. Hey there... I see you're awake now." said a voice. i jumped. i turned around. there was a boy standing behind me. he was barefoot, sported brown leggings and a blue hoodie. he had a sheperd's crook, like mary had a little lamb. he also had white hair, and blue, crystalline eyes. " Where am i?" i asked. "Well, ah... the north pole?" i nodded. "What's this?" i asked, holding out the creauture. the boy laughed. "That, my friend, is an elf. annoying little things." he said. "oh. i see." i looked around. " Who are you?" "Me? I'm Jack." he said. i nodded. "what am i doing here?" "Well, that's a long story only you know really. Come on. Let's get something to eat." he sai, offering me his hand. i took it. it was freezing cold. he led me through a hallway. i could smell food. we walked into a room, and i took in my surroundings. a long, thick wood table stratched from wall to wall. at the end farthest, there was a cluster of plates and cups. there were the hairy creatures, serving food. at the chairs, sat a gaint, man-like bunny. sitting next to him, was a little gold man. and across from him, was a gaint humming bird with human hands and a human face. and at the head of the table sat a big jolly man with a long white beard. i looked at them all. "Heh. Guys. She's up." said jack. the big man lookedup,as did the others. "Ah-ha-ha! Finaly, she is awake! Come,come sit with us! you must be hungry!" my stomach growled. i nodded. they laughed. a plate was set for me, and Jack pulled out my chair. i sat down, and realizing how hungry i actually was, began to eat. when i had my fill, the others looked at me. " So, tell us. what do you remember?" they asked. i thought fora little bit. then i shook my head no. "Okay... Do you remember your name at least?" i thought. "no." i shook my head again. "Well, then i guess we'll just have to give you one, what would you like?" i thought. a namecame to me. Leah... "Leah."i said. "leah it is then." "Introductions are in order, yes? This is Tooth, the Toothfairy. Bunny, th Easter Bunny, Sandy, the Sandman, I am North, Santa claus. and this is Jack Frost." he said, pointing each of them out at a time. i waved to them. they smiled. "Come! I give you grand tour!" "North, don't you think she should get dressed first, maybe wake up a little?" said Tooth. "Oh, yes. Of course." Tooth got up from her chair. her gossamer wings started buzzing as she flew around to me. "Come on sweetie, i've got some dresses that look about your size. North?" "yes." he pulled out a shook it, and said "Tooth Palace." a giant swirling portal opened up. Tooth pushed me towards it softly. i walked through, and she, plus Jack Frost followed. "Jack?why'd you come?" "i don't know." "Well, youcan't follow us." she said, leading me away. i glanced back at him, before turning away and looking around. everything was golden andmosiac andsparkly and there were hundreds of little tooth fairies flying around. tooth led me down a hall and into a room. there was a large circular, plushy bed,which i sat at the end of. she flew over to a large gilded Warddrobe. she openit,and colorful dresses burst outward. "take your pick hon. i think you wouldlook beautiful inblue,or maybe purple?" she said. i got up, and walked over to the wardrobe and looked at all. the dresses. they were all feathery, but were very pretty. i picked out a blue one that shimmered green in the light. "Good pick! Go try it on!' she said. i took the dress out, and went behind a screen. i changed out of the pjs, and into the dress. it fit perfectly, coming down to a curve at my knees. i came out. "Oh, you look adorable!" she gushed. she led me back out to where jack was. he saw me, and paused. "W-wow. you sure... ah, um. you sure clean up good." he said, clearing his throat. i giggled. "Come on Leah. Let's go back." shesaid. we all went back to North's.

that was two years ago. i had, in those two years, remained at the pole, and sometimes at the Tooth Palace. I went by Leah, and all i knew was that name, and the guardians. i would help bunny with eater, North with chistmas, and Tooth with her teeth. Jack was a constant at my side. i was content. that is, until i happened across something at Tooth's. i would polish some of the teeth holders, cuz some of them would get tarnished. i was cleaning one. i finished it, then went to go grab another. when my fingers met with it, i got shocked. i pulled my hand away, then, holding the cloth i used to clean between my skin and the container,i picked it up. i looked at the picture on the front. the girl on it looked familair. i touched her face, and the container opened.

_"wyntia. Be careful!" "yes mom!" cried a young girl as she ran off onto the playground._ ***New scene*** _the girl,now slightly older, sat in a waiting room. __A_ _nurse_ _came out. "zWinter Storm?" "Wyntia. yes?" "She's ready for you." the girl got up and walked into a hospital room. a woman, an older version of the girl, laid in the bed, holding a small bundle. the girl walked over to her. "O, mama! I was so worried!" the woman smiled. "You don't have to at him 't he... adorable?" asked the woman tiredly. the girl took the baby in her arms. he gurgled. she cooed at him. "yes,he is. whats his name?" but the girl didn't see the woman, her mom, close her eyes. "Mama? Mama?!" the machines start going off, poeple rush in, forcing the girl and the baby out. then everything is silent. "She' s gone." they say. the girl is crying. "No! Mama! you can't leave! Mama!" she cries. ***New scene* **the girl comes in through the front door. er father is passed out on the couch, brown bottles of alcohol on the floor. she hears a sound, and discovers her baby brother is laying in his crib, choking. she grabs him, and when her father wouldn't wake, ran out of the house. she ran all the way to the hospital. she saved his life. ***new scene* **Her father is in a mood, one of his drunk moods. he's angry. he's swinging his arms around, yelling. he's going for the boy, who's now five. he's cowering under a bed. the man pullshim out, throwing himagainst the wall. he's about to hit him. the boy is scared. the girl comes home, sees what's happening, and runs in front of the boy, just as her father brings down his hand comes down. she holds back the tears, her face already red. *** New Scene* **the girl clocks out of one job, gets on her bike, and rides across town to another job, just barely making it on time. her boss is yelling at her. she takes it all in, not a sound of protest. she gets her pay check. its very poor. ***New scene* **the girl is alone, in her room, crying. she's holding a blade, a razor blade. her arm is bleeding, a thin line across her arm. ***new scene* **the girl walks through the school halls. no one talks to her. no one looks at her. she walks through town. no one looks at her, no one talks to her. they look away from her, with her sleeves pulled down. she goes into a coffee shop. a girl is behind the counter, and takes her order. the girl takes her drink and sits by the window. the cash register girl comes over, smiling, and is talking to her. Her name is leah. ***new scene* **the girl is walking in a park with her little brother. she lets him go play on the playground. she sits down by an old man. he satrs talking to her, and she's listening. he's talking about his wife, isadora. _**_*new scene* _**_the girl is walking towards a ledge. she's a little older now. she's talking to someone. it's jack. she's talking to jack. "Right now." she says, answering a question. she jumps off the ledge. _

I gasped, sucking in a sharp breath of air. that was me! i could remember everything now! how i got here, my family, my friends, and why i ended up here. i let go of the box. Oh god. i got up, abandoning my chores. i ran out and found Jack. "Jack! Jack!" "yeah. what is it Leah?" he came down to my level. "Wyntia. My name was Wyntia. Jack, i remember. and i have to go back." i said. he looked at me. "What?" he asked. "i remember! i was cleaning the boxes, and one of them... Jack, i remember! i have to go back!" i said. he grabbed my hand. "We have to tell North." he took me back to the pole. we told north. he was glad i could remember. "You must go back immediatly! they need to see you're okay." he said. "But north!" jack objected. North took jack behind a door.

*** 3rd pers. POV***

North shut the door. "Look. Jack. I know you like her. Bu-" "But what? you already know how i found her! there must have been a reason why! that reason is back in her old life! if she goes back, then she might try it again! she's happy here! you're the one who said she could stay here!" jack said, anger in his face. "I know i said that Jack, but things have changed. She has her memory now, she has a family now. do you really think she'd want to stayhere, and be happy, when she knows there are people missing her? i am sorry Jack, but she must go. now that is final." he said, leaving. Jack waited in the room for a moment. he never counted on her getting her memory back. he had only wanted to protect her. to keep her. and now she was being ripped from his hands. he banged his fist against the wall. he wouldn't let her get hurt. not agian. he got his anger undercontrol, and headed back out. the others were already there, in the sleigh. he hopped in.

*** Wyntia's POV***

the sleigh pulled to a stop in a foot ball feild by the coffee shop. it was the middle school's, but it was empty. weekend. i got out. Jack hopped out after me, as did the others. they were invisible. they had explained. i spotted the shop door. it was glass, and i looked inside. Leah was n tere. i rubbed my shoulder. it was cold. Jack took off his hoodie. he actually wore a shirt underneath. it was much older looking. he handed me the hoodie. i slipped it on, and pulled the hood up. i chickened out. "Maybe it was someone else's life i saw." "Sorry sweetie, but only the person whose memories those are can see them. theirs yours." said tooth. i swallowed. "Okay. i...i have to do this on my own." i said. i walkedinto the coffee shop and got in line. i pulled the hood more to cover my face. it was my turn. " K, what would you like hon?" she asked. "Double chocolate chip latte, extra sprinkles." i said, reciting the line i had been mentally practicing since i remembered. she paused when she heard my order. she shook her head and started making it.i moved to the side, waiting for my drink. she handed it to me. "here you go hon." she said. "Thank you... Leah." i said. i looked up, revealing my face to her shocked one. "W-wyntia?" i smiled at her sheepishly. "Boss! i'm taking a break!" she calledback. she took my hand, and led me to table at thefar corner, where we used to sit. "Is it really you, Wyntia?" she asked."Yes." "But... the news,and your letter." "did they ever find a body?" "no... how?" "Let's just say...a guardian angel was watching over me that day." i sad. she shook her head slowly, her eyes wide. "why...why...did you do it?" " i... idon't know. life was just... hard. but its better now." i said. "Where have you been? It's been two years Wyntia." "I... i've been recovering. in a way. My guardian, took me someplace good, till i could get better." "Well, wherever they took you, you look a lot different." she said. "Leah,i've been gone two is everyone?" i asked. i was afriad of the answer. " Well, Ricky and i are engaged."she said,holding up her hand, where a diamond ring sat. " Good. i'm happy for you." "And Old john? Still sitting out there at the park. And you're dad." i winced. i was afriad. "Has realy cleaned up. got himself a good job. been sober for a year and a half. your brother, top of his class. they'll be so glad you're back. you are back, right? you're staying, right?"she asked, worried. "I... don't know yet." i said. "There's a lot going on right now. i didn't even remember any of this until recently. i had amnesia of sorts. my Guardians kept me safe until i remembered." "I'm sorry- Your guardians? you keep saying that? who are they?" "Um... i can't say a lot. there's five of them. one of them is my... my best friend. His name's Jack." i said. she still looked unsettled. "Leah, don't worry. they took care of me. and now i am back." i said. "it's just. we buried an empty coffin. we cried and mourned for you. and now you're here, sitting in front of me. its like a dream. or like you're a ghost." "i assure you, i am alive and real." i said. "And... i would love to see everyone. when do you get off?" "Right now, actually. give me a minute and we'll be outta here." she got her coat and purse, and checked out. we left. the guardians were all by the sleigh. they waved at me, and i waved back. Jack flew over to me. the others stayed behind. i smiled at him. "Who'd you wave to?" asked leah. "Huh? oh, um. No one..." i said. we walked on to the park. John was sitting in our old bench. i walked up to him, my hood back up and pulled tight around my face. "Isadora?" he asked. he was more aged than i remembered. "No, Johnny." i said, pulling the hood down. " Winter! Am i dead?" he asked. i laughed softly. "No, johnnny. I'm alive. I never died." "But.. we saw the clip on the news. you sying you faked your own death? Isa did that to me once. man, did i feel bad. why you gone an done that?" he asked. "I didn't plan on faking it. i meant to. but someone saved me. they helped me get better till i could come back." i said. he smiled, whistling. "I knew yous wasn't a casual. i knew its. but did they listen to me? na! who gonna listen to an old man?" he laughed. i laughed with him. "I'm glad you're back girl. been missing my old friend. You ain't leaving again, are you?" he asked. "i don't know." i said. "well, have you been over to your old man yet?" i shook my head. "Then let's go!" he said, getting up, steadying himself on his bamboo cane. i hooked my arm through his, and we headed back to Leah's car. we pulled up into the old driveway. the house looked newer than i remembered. i pulled up my hood again, obscuring my face. i dont know why i did it, but i did. the door opened, and the hall light spilled out on us. John and Leah stood in front of me. a man, whom i did not recognize, but resembled my father, said. "Leah, John! its good to see you! what brings you by?" he asked. he was clean shaven, fresh, nice clothes. his words were clear, not slurred at all. his eyes were clear, and he didnt stagger. he stood straight. "Actually..." started leah. "Funny story. there's someone who wants to meet you." finished john. "Really? Who?" he asked. they moved aside. i stepped into veiw. "Hello...dad." i said, removing the hood. "Wyntia?"

**h'lo readers! hey H2O. watsup? idk... bored. **


End file.
